Lista miejsc na świecie
right Aby zobaczyć listę najważniejszych miejsc na wyspie zobacz główny artykuł: ' Główne Lokacje.'' Aby zobaczyć lokacje posegregowane wg. państw, a nie miast zobacz: * Państwa w Lost (przegląd) * USA w Lost * Australia w Lost * Wielka Brytania w Lost * Korea Południowa w Lost * Irak w Lost * Nigeria w Lost. Zobacz wszystkie lokacje zaznaczone na mapie. Kliknij na marker, aby otrzymać więcej informacji o danym miejscu, użyj także legendy, przemieszczenia oraz przybliżenia. Ponadto ty sam możesz dołączyć do realnej mapy LOST! '''Lostpedia Frappr Map A thumb|right|Dzielnica Amsterdamu w Holandii thumb|right|Stuletni Park w Atlancie Afganistan * Mikhail Bakunin walczył wraz z Czerwonoarmistami w Afganistanie. Albuquerque, NM, USA Zobacz także: New Mexico, USA * Według Sawyera, tutaj żyła jego córka Clementine Phillips wraz z jej matką Cassidy. Obrabował bank, po czym trafił do więzienia Ambrose, QLD, Australia ? * Stąd wyjechał amublans, który zabral Charlotte Malkin do koronera po jej rzekomym utonięciu. Ames, IA, USA * Tu znajdował się jeden z dziewięciu lokali Oceanic Airlines. * Kate była poszukiwana w tym stanie. Amsterdam, Netherlands * Tu mieszkał Walt zanim Susan przeprowadziła się w poszukiwaniu pracy. Ann Arbor, MI, USA * Lokalizacja Uniwersytetu Michigan, gdzie DeGroot prowadzili badania dla Dharmy. Atlanta, GA, USA * Prawdopodobnie, lokalizacja Rządowego Centrum Inżynierii (tu pracował Dr. Hackett). Australia Zobacz: 'Australia w Lost' Austria * Miejsce urodzin Thomas Werner Mittelwerk. Ayer's Rock, NT, Australia Zobacz Uluru, Australia B thumb|right|Świątynia Pura Tanah Lot na południu Bali Bad Salzdetfurth, Niemcy ? * Strona Fundacji Hanso pokazuje salą oznaczoną napisem 'W trakcie testów zgodności elektromagnetycznej' w tym prawdziwym mieście. Bali, Indonezja * Kate była na Bali, przed aresztowaniem * Naomi stwierdziła, że wrak samolotu lotu815 został odnaleziony u wybrzeży Bali.. * Christiane I Szuka ''Black Rock, a południe od wyspy Basra, Irak * Według Juliet, Sayid był przesłuchiwany w Basrze. Berlin, Niemcy * W Berlinie wisiał prawdziwy billboard linii Oceanic Airlains thumb|right|Oceanic-Billboard C thumb|right|Nowoczesna dzielnica Kairu thumb|right|Ogrody Tivoli w Kopenchadze Kair, Egipt * Sayid spotkał Essam na Kairskim uniwersytecie, i wtedy oni zaprzyjaźnili się. Cambridge, MA, USA * Jae Lee uczęszczał na Harvard, na którym spotkał nieznaną amerykankę którą był zauroczony. Camden, Anglia Zobacz również London, Wielka Brytania * Charlie i Liam Pace posiadali własne mieszkanie w tej części Londynu. Kanada * Wygląda na to, że za każdym razem, gdy ktoś wspomina Kanadę, kłamie. Kate powiedziala, że pochodzi z Kanady, Ethan w i Anthony Cooper w twierdzą, że pochodzą z Ontario. Nathan też twierdził, że jest z Kanady ( ), ale to byla prawdopodobnie próba przekonania widzów, ze był on Innym (tak jak Ethan). Sawyer twierdzi, że ma inwestora z Toronto w , ale to było kłamstwo w celu wyłudzenia pieniędzy od Jessiki. W dowiadujemy się, ze Ben powiedział Innym, że Greta i Bonnie wykonują zadanie w Kanadzie, kiedy tak naprawdę zajmowały sie podwodną stacją. Kapsztad, Republika Południowej Afryki * Location of a scandal broken by the Cape Town Inquirer, about The Hanso Foundation illegally harvesting organs in one of their hospitals; Dr. Amy Honale pictured here. Carlisle, Anglia * Town Penny invited Desmond to come back to with her as he was leaving the monastery. Cedar Rapids, IA, USA * Tom Brennan's wife and child are away in this town when Kate pays him a surprise visit. Chrismas Island * Sam Thomas wanted to be dropped of at Christmas Island because it was Australian territory, but the Christiane I missed that island by 150 miles. Conakry, Gwinea * One of the hospitals The Hanso Foundation promotes as part of its WWP DP. Kopenhaga, Dania * According to the Hanso Phone Line, the address of The Hanso Foundation World Headquarters is 544 Orsund Klengvjel DK 1604 Copenhagen V. In Copenhagen Zip-codes belong to streets rather than areas and the Zip code DK-1604 KBH V belongs to a street named Kampmannsgade. So the Zip code exists, but there is no street called Orsund Klengvjel, the closest is Øresundsvej or Øresund Parkvej. So this is a fake address made up for The Lost Experience. * According to Rachel Blake, Alvar Hanso traveled to this city on September 11, 2000 and Jan 1, 2001. * Rachel traveled here herself between June 20 and June 27, 2006 to look for clues; she followed Mittelwerk and was in turn stalked by Malik here. It is the location of Allied Copenhagen Marine Merchants. Kostaryka * Kevin Callis bought two Oceanic Airlines tickets to this country, hoping to surprise Kate with a belated honeymoon there. D Dresden, Niemcy * Charlie and Liam were trying to get a fix in Dresden the night Liam's daughter was born. Diamond Bar, CA, USA * Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack is located in this city in Los Angeles County. E Eddington, Szkocja, UK Location of Moriah Vineyards and the monastery Desmond spent time at. Anglia Etiopia * One of the hospitals The Hanso Foundation promotes as part of its WWP DP. Eureka, CA, USA * Location of the commune Locke belonged to (located in Humboldt County, CA). F thumb|right|Kurort na Fidżi Fiji * The Pilot tells Jack that Flight 815 was six hours into the flight when he turned back towards Fiji (but they were already a thousand miles off track). * Desmond, when he tries to escape the island in , says that he was making good time and should have been in Fiji in a week (instead, he was pulled back to where he started). * The issue of PLAYPEN in Sawyer's stash had a '15th Annual Girls of Fiji Pictorial'. Fort Lewis, WA, USA * Sam Austen was stationed here once when Kate was young, and used to take her hiking and hunting nearby. It is where she learned to track. Fresno, CA, USA * Sawyer reads a private message left in a bottle by crash survivor Tracy who misses her husband and children all the while sleeping next to Scott Jackson at night. Walt tells Sawyer that its Steve Jenkins and that Scott is dead. G thumb|right|Kwiecisty zegar w Genewie Gambia * One of the hospitals The Hanso Foundation promotes as part of its WWP DP. Genewa, Szwajcaria * According to Rachel Blake, Alvar Hanso traveled to this city on July 7, 2001. Also, the location of the Alvar Hanso Cancer Institute, where Peter Thompson got cured. Wielki Kanion, AZ, USA * Young Hurley stated this as the destination for the road trip that he and his father were to go to. Guam * Miasto w Mikronezji na Pacyfiku. Cel lotu z LA. H thumb|right|The Helsinki Cathedral Harrison Valley, PA, USA * Kate's mugshot was taken here. Helsinki, Finlandia * Liam gave Charlie the ring I Indonezja * Naomi states that the wreck of Flight 815 was found at the bottom of the ocean off the coast of Bali. * Sam Thomas flies to Jakarta, to investigate the disappearance of Flight 815 and the Sunda Trench. Irak Irvine, CA, USA * Nadia lives here now, according to Alyssa Cole. Wyspa J Jakarta, Indonezja * Drive Shaft recorded a live album at Jakarta. * The Christiane I was docked at Jakarta. * Sam Thomas flew to Jakarta, to investigate the disappearance of Flight 815 and the Sunda Trench. Joshua Tree National Park, CA, USA * A large picture of this Southern California national park hangs on the wall in The Swan station (alluded to being a hint in Official Podcast). Jasper, AL, USA * Sawyer, his mother, and father lived here, it is where Cooper conned the Fords out of $38,000 K thumb|right|Harrods department store, a main attraction in Knightsbridge, London Kalgoorlie, WA, Australia * A city inland east of Perth in Western Australia, where Sam Toomey went to a fair and won money when he used Liczby to guess the number of beans in a jar. Martha Toomey, widow of Sam, told the story to Hurley. Kiev, Ukraina * Mikhail Bakunin claims to have grown up here. Knightsbridge, Anglia See also London, Wielka Brytania * According to Tommy, this posh area of London is the 'hometown' of Lucy Heatherton and her father. * Penelope Widmore also lives in this area of London, as evidenced by the addresses on Desmond's letters. Korea Południowa Knoxville, TN, USA * Sawyer grew up here, as evidenced to Kate by the letter she found. L thumb|right|Big Ben and the Houses of Parliament in London thumb|right|The skyline of Los Angeles Las Vegas * Stated destination of David Reyes when he abandoned his wife and son. Londyn, Anglia See also Knightsbridge and Camden, Wielka Brytania * Location of the Battersea Power Plant with the Widmore Construction sign that was outside in Charlie's flashback. * According to Rachel Blake Alvar Hanso traveled to this city on June 14, 2000. * Where Desmond got his photo taken with Penny and tossed his ring into the river in . :* Also the location of Desmond's flat, Widmore Corporation, Ms. Hawking's shop, his pub, Donovan's university, and where Charlie was seen as a street performer. Los Angeles, CA, USA See also Malibu, CA, USA and "Diamond Bar, CA, USA" * Was the planned final destination of Flight 815. * It is the home of Jack and Hurley. * Zack and Emma are supposed to meet their mother here. * St. Sebastian Hospital is located here. * The stadium where Desmond said goodbye to Penelope and later met Jack is located here. * Richard Malkin gave Claire plane tickets to meet prospective adoptive parents here. They are't supposed to be strangers, and good people. * Ana-Lucia and Teresa Cortez work for the Los Angeles Police Department. * Mandrake Wig missed a flight that was to go from Australia to his home in LA, one which was said to have never made it to its destination. * The airport where Ana-Lucia was working for the TSA, and met Christian Shephard; not specified by name, but presumably LAX. * The airport where Jack and Kate met in the flashforward of , is presumably LAX. M thumb|right|The famous Prado Museum of Madrid thumb|right|The Melbourne skyline thumb|[[Oceanic billboard in Miami, FL]] Madryt, Hiszpania * According to Rachel Blake, Alvar Hanso traveled to this city on December 31, 2002. Malibu, CA, USA See also Los Angeles, CA, USA * Boone and Shannon are from here. Manchester, Anglia * Charlie and Liam are from this Wielka Brytania city and started Driveshaft there. * Naomi Dorrit claims to be from here. Melbourne, VIC, Australia * Kate said she arrived in Australia in Melbourne. * Ray Mullen's farm is about 100km from this Australian city. * Locke visited the city with the intention of going on a walkabout tour. * Essam's terrorist cell stole C4 explosives from an army base in this area. Miami, FL, USA * Kate and her husband lived here while she was on the run; Kevin worked with the Miami police department. * Juliet was working for Edmund Burke in his laboratory in this city. She was also living with her sister, Rachel. Mogadishu, Somalia * One of the hospitals The Hanso Foundation promotes as part of its WWP DP. Mozambik * Locke guesses that may have visited this African country for slaves on its way to a mining colony. N thumb|right|The Namhae Bridge in South Korea thumb|right|Narvik town-hall in Norway as seen in The Swan Orientation film thumb|right|Rockefeller Center in New York City Namhae, Korea Południowa * Jin and his father are from this small fishing village in South Korea. * The Namhae bridge is where Jin's mother meets Sun, according to the sign on the bridge. Narvik, Norwegia * Alvar Hanso is seen in the Swan Orientation Film in this city. * Dr Eliza Vasquez says that Alvar Hanso was in his villa in this city when he had a heart attack. * Narviks town-hall appeared in The Swan Orientation film in the second season. ** The producers originally denied that Narvik had something to do with the storyline, but decided to include it in the Lost Experience as the location of Alvar Hanso's apartment when Rachel Blake visits him. ** Narvik was also a glyph code in The Lost Experience (The Lost Experience clues/August 29) Nigeria Nowy York, NY, USA * Michael and Susan lived here when she was pregnant with Walt. ** The location of Michael's car accident, and hospital stay are also presumably in New York. ** Michael's attorney Finney was based in NYC, as the WTC towers are visible from his office window. * Rose first met Bernard here (and she is from The Bronx) in front of O'Toole's Irish Pub. * Boone lived here briefly before moving to California. * Shannon got admitted to an exclusive internship here, but could not afford to move. Newport Beach, CA, USA * , the sailboat that brought Desmond to the Island is from Newport Beach. Wodospad Niagara, NY, USA * Bernard proposed to Rose here. * Mentioned briefly in DJ Dan 7/5 podcast as part of the "Where's Alvar" gag. O Ontario * See Canada P Pacyfik * Area where Naomi was searching for Desmond, and where Flight 815 was believed to have crashed and sank by the outside world. thumb|right|The Eiffel Tower in Paris, France Papua Nowa Gwinea * The Black Rock, captained by Magnus Hanso, disappeared in 1881 on a return voyage from a gold mining operation in Papua New Guinea. According to local traders on the ship sailed away from port in an Easterly direction, rather than West to Africa, where it would exchange gold Papua New Guinea for more slaves. Paryż, Francja * According to Rachel Blake, Alvar Hanso traveled to this city on February 23, 2001. * Rachel traveled here herself between July 14 and July 20, 2006 to meet up with Darla Taft, but discovers that she and Hugh McIntyre have been murdered; she then meets Malik, who helps her find Darla's apartment in this city. * Shannon spent a year here. * Sayid spent time here working as a cook in a restaurant. Phuket, Tailandia * Jack tells Sawyer this is where he learned to play poker. * Where Jack spent a month with Achara and got his tattoo. Portland thumb|right|32 miles outside of Portland * Richard Alpert originally claimed that Mittelos Bioscience was located just outside of Portland, Oregon, but later admitted that was not "really" where it was at all. * Benjamin Linus was born 32 miles outside of Portland, Oregon on December 22nd. * The satellite phone shows the location of Portland, Oregon when the losties try to use it. Portsmouth, Anglia * was a slave ship that originated in this Wielka Brytania city in the 1800s. R thumb|right|The Colosseum in Rome Ramadi, Irak * When Kelvin Inman lets Sayid go in Iraq, he gives him money and says it is "bus fare back to Ramadi". Rrzym, Włochy * One of the locations Walt lived in, after Susan moved there for a job. * According to Rachel Blake, Alvar Hanso traveled to this city on September 18, 2001. Ruidoso, NM, USA * Kate plans a bank robbery in this town to get back the toy airplane. S Saint Paul, Minnesota, USA Nikki's television character "Corvette," is described by the MC during her stage show as the "pride of St. Paul." thumb|right|San Remo, on the Italian Riviera thumb|right|Ben Nevis, the tallest mountain in Scotland and the rest of the UK thumb|right|The Nallur Kandaswamy Temple in Sri Lanka thumb|right|The Sydney skyline Saint Tropez, Francja * Shannon lived here briefly with her ex-boyfriend, and picked up some French. * In flashbacks, Charlie wears a shirt with text that reads "St Tropez". San Francisco, CA, USA * Locke's firearms license is from this city. * M. David Benson started the Apollo Candy Company out of this city in 1962, in the 'Cow Hollow District'. Santa Cruz, CA, USA * Scott was from here. Santa Rosa, CA, USA * Location of the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute, where Hurley, Leonard Sims, Locke's mother, and Libby have all spent time. San Remo, Włochy * Rachel Blake traveled here herself between July 3 and July 12, 2006 to look for clues. Sardinia, Włochy * Enzo Valenzetti is from here. Sawgrass, FL, USA * Sawyer tells Agent Freedman that Munson moved his stolen money to a Bronco parked on Route 441 in this city (could also refer to a highway in Broward county, FL--The Sawgrass Expressway--which does cross Route 441 in Coral Springs, FL). Szkocja Seul, Kore Południowa * Sun and the Paik family are from Seoul, South Korea. * Jin travels to Seoul to seek a job. * Jae Lee and his family are from Seoul, and own the Seoul Gateway Hotel. * Sam Austen was stationed here when Diane Jansen was pregnant with Kate. Sioux City, IA, USA * Sawyer tells Cassidy to meet him in a hotel near here. Sri Lanka * An Asian island country off the coast of India where The Hanso Foundation has a secretive project. * First mentioned by Darla Taft in the original 877 HANSORG phone message to Hugh McIntyre, saying "I need to talk to you about Sri Lanka, it just isn't right." * After Darla is killed, Rachel Blake goes to Sri Lanka to find out more about Spider Protocol, and films the Sri Lanka Video here. Stowe, VT, USA * Libby broke her leg here while skiing. Sydney, NSW, Australia * The airport in this Australian city is where Flight 815 originated. :* This city is seen in many flashback scenes throughout the series. * One of the locations Walt lived in, after Susan moved there for a job. T thumb|right|The island of Tahiti thumb|right|Tallahasee aerial view of downtown thumb|right|The Tampa skyline thumb|right|A school in Troisvierges, a town in Northern Luxembourg Tahiti, Polinezja Francuska * Danielle Rousseau's expedition was three days out from it when it was hit by the storm that wrecked them on the Island. Tallahassee, FL, USA * Kate was buying a ticket to Tallahassee when apprehended by U.S. Marshal Edward Mars, who describes the city as nothing but "strip malls and Waffle Houses." * Sawyer implied to Jack that he contracted a communicable disease in Tallahassee ("Let's say something was burnin' and it wasn't from the sunshine."). * Juliet's biography according to Mittelos Bioscience states that she received her B.S. in Biology from the Florida State University, which is located in Tallahassee. * Ben refers to Locke's father as "the man from Tallahassee". * Anthony Cooper was driving down I-10 when his car was pushed into a divider. Being put in an ambulance is the last thing he remembers before waking up on the Island. * Florida State University, located in Tallahassee is home to the National High Magnetic Field Laboratory. * Mentioned briefly in DJ Dan 7/5 podcast as part of the "Where's Alvar" gag. * See also: Trivia section (real life connection) Tampa, FL, USA * Sawyer once worked a scam here with Hibbs and felt he got cheated. Taxco, Guerrero, Meksyk * Silver-mining town from where Hurley commissioned artists to make the gold statue of Jesus for his mother . Terre Haute, IN, USA * The hometown of both Peter Thompson and (rumored) DJ Dan. Tikrit, Irak * Sayid is from this Iraq city, and once volunteered to be on a firing squad to shoot a man who killed his neighbor's wife and children in a car bomb. Troisvierges, Luxembourg * Dr. Wally Bole is said to do research here. Tustin, CA, USA * Location of the box company where Locke once worked, and which Hurley purchased. * Home of Locke in the flashbacks for . Location of Tustin Ranch Florist where Locke's father is helping his fiancé plan their wedding. U Uluru, NT, Australia * Area of the Northern Territory in Australia where Isaac of Uluru runs his faith-healing business. * Mentioned briefly in the DJ Dan 7/5 podcast as part of the "Where's Alvar" gag. USA Zobacz USA w Lost V thumb|right|Zatoka w Władywostoku Vik, Islandia * The location of the Vik Institute, part of the Hanso Foundation Mental Health Appeal; in actuality, where mathematicians and Autistic savants are imprisoned to work on the Valenzetti Equation. * Rachel Blake traveled here herself between June 28 and June 30, 2006 to look for clues, and met Dr. Armand Zander here. Władywostok, Kraj Przymorze, Federacja Rosyjska * Mikhail Bakunin napisał list w Władywostoku. W Wayzata, MN, USA * Wg prawa jazdy znalezionego przy balonie prawdziwy Henry Gale pochodzi właśnie z tego miasta. Z Zanzibar, Tanzania * In the first Hanso Correspondence, an Experimental Station in Zanzibar was mentioned. This was the site of Jacques Maillot's allegations against the Hanso Foundation; it is said that the spread of a transgenic virus to local villagers began here. Rozmaitości * One of the ongoing gags on the show and TLE is to make fun of Tallahassee. In the 10/09/06 podcast, a fan asked this as a question to Damon and Carlton: "Why does the city of Tallahassee hate you?". Carlton answers: "I don't know why they hate us. But they hate us, so, we deservedly are hating them back." Ponadto obejrzyj * Portal:Miejsca * Miejsca filmowania * Mapy * Państwa w Lost Zewnętrzne odnośniki * Jonah Adkins' A Geographical Study of Lost (Uwaga! Plik waży 4.4mb (7200x7200px) * SWLS Locations Map * Lost Virtual Tour Kategoria:Mapy